<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something To Come Back To by run_your_clever_boy_and_remember_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828967">Something To Come Back To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_your_clever_boy_and_remember_me/pseuds/run_your_clever_boy_and_remember_me'>run_your_clever_boy_and_remember_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_your_clever_boy_and_remember_me/pseuds/run_your_clever_boy_and_remember_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is leaving for a Blade of Marmora mission tomorrow and he doesn’t know if he’ll be back, so he decides to tell Lance how he truly feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something To Come Back To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii this is the first fic I’m posting here, I hope you like it!</p><p>The Teen and Up Audiences rating is just because there’s implied sex, but I skip to after it, so if you don’t like that kind of stuff don’t worry! There’s none of it.</p><p>(PS: I’m from Brazil so sorry if there’s any mistakes on the text)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s late at night when Keith makes up his mind. He’s been wanting to talk about this for a really long time, even way before Allura’s death, but always has been afraid that it might ruin what they have. Afraid that if he tells Lance how he really feels, how deep his feelings go, what he truly means to him, that he’ll lose his best friend, his anchor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, after a long day spent with the McClains, and this being the last day before he goes off on his mission, the mission he’s not sure he’ll come back from, he decides that he would just never forgive himself if he died with Lance not knowing that he is loved. More so than he knows. More than he would ever imagine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, after a few minutes building up the courage, Keith walks up to Lance where he is in the living room and says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lance. Can I talk to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already standing up, Lance says “Sure, man, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go outside on the porch, Lance leaning against the house, Keith too nervous to stand still. It’s a hot night, but there’s a nice breeze gently blowing the tall grass, making a soothing kind of sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you know, I’m going on this mission tomorrow,” Keith starts, unable to make eye contact, “and it seems like it’s gonna be kinda dangerous - more than usual - and I don’t know when... if... I’m gonna be back. So, I... I just...” Breathe in, breathe out. “I need to tell you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance raises an eyebrow in question. “Tell me what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Keith says “... I didn’t want to tell you like this, but if I die out there, I...” Lance makes a face at that, as though he tasted something bitter. “I just... I need you to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, man, you’re scaring me here.” Lance says, letting out a forced chuckle. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... Uh...” It has just downed on Keith that he didn’t really prepare exactly what he was going to say, and maybe that was a mistake. Lance stares at him, brow furrowed, arms crossed, tilting lightly his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I have no idea how to tell you this, so I’m just gonna say it, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...?” says Lance, looking more and more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith takes a deep breath. “I love you.” Lance’s eyes widen, his jaw goes slack, his lips parting slightly. He doesn’t say anything, so Keith goes on. “I have for a while now. Years, actually... And I don’t expect you to... reciprocate the feeling, or anything, I just...” He lets out a breath. “I needed you to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance just stares, and stares, and stares, and it couldn’t have been for more than half a minute, but for Keith it feels like hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing that he won’t get a response, he says “... Okay, so... That was it. Goodbye, Lance.” He turns to leave, trying not to think about how this could be the last time he’s saying goodbye to Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith takes one step away but is stopped by a firm hand on his wrist. “Keith, wait.” He looks down to those lean fingers holding his wrist, and tries not to think about how Lance can probably feel his heartbeat, since it’s pounding so harshly against his ribcage. He trails up until their eyes lock, those blue irises seeming to reflect the night sky in their depths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a moment, almost as if holding their breath, and then Lance is stepping closer and locking their lips, never letting go of Keith’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls back far too quickly, leaving a flustered, wide-eyed Keith staring back at him in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s features soften as he says “I love you too, Samurai. I think I always have. Even back at the Garrison. I just... didn’t know how to handle my feelings back then, so I pushed them down. Kept them hidden even from myself. Ignored them.” His grip on Keith’s wrist loosens and goes to hold his hand instead. “But I don’t want to anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance moves his other hand to cup Keith’s face, gently brushing his thumb over his scar. They don’t know who moves first, but suddenly they are kissing again, and this time it isn’t a quick peck, it’s slow, and gentle, and tentative, and hopeful, and it’s wonderful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They find themselves falling, falling into one another, lips fitting perfectly, as if they were made to fit together and just came to life the moment they touched, as if questioning </span>
  <em>
    <span>why haven’t we been doing this all along?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keith’s hands on Lance’s hips, if only to ground himself, Lance’s fingers running through Keith’s hair, like they belonged there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes everything in them to pull apart, even if they break just to get air and don’t go far, foreheads coming together as they breathe like one. After a moment or so, Lance says “... I know how important this mission is to you, so I’m not gonna ask you to stay, just for me, but... Just... Be careful, okay?” Then he adds, words filled with doubt, but also hope: “Remember that you have something to come back to, if you want...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith feels like his chest may burst. His eyes burn, as he tries to hold back the tears, because this is just too much, so much more than he expected to get from tonight. At best, he hoped that Lance would be okay with his confession and things wouldn’t be too awkward if he made it back and he wouldn’t lose his best friend. But this... This is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lance is too much. He never expected the boy to reciprocate his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Okay.” he manages to get out after a while. “I’ll come back for you, Sharpshooter.” and he really hopes he isn’t lying right now because this is all he’s ever wanted. A reason to come back safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith lets out a sigh, as he realizes just how much more he’ll miss Lance on this mission, just how much harder it will be to leave this time. “I really don’t want to go right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as much as that sounds tempting, people’s lives are at stake here and he has to go on this mission. “Lance...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance pulls back a little, shaking his head. “No, I’m not saying don’t go on the mission, just...” He looks down, biting his lip. “Don’t go right now.” he whispers. “Stay with me tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s heart flutters at that, because he has been waiting to hear those words from this gorgeous boy for so long, but he doesn’t think it would be fair to Lance for them to spend the night together today, with the chance that Keith won’t ever be back. So he asks, eyes searching Lance’s face to see if he understands that too: “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looks up at him with eyes filled with certainty and gives a little nod.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying on Keith’s chest, the reality of it all coming back to him, Lance says: “Keith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you promise me something? Leave before I wake up.” he says, trying to keep his voice steady. “I don’t think I can say goodbye to you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s heart breaks a little at that, remembering all the times he’s left Lance behind, thinking he was doing what was best for him, but now realizing that if Lance has been in love with him for so long as he says he has, then all those times he must’ve been just as devastated as Keith was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the lump on his throat, he says “Okay. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance then adjusts himself so he can look Keith in the eye. “And please don’t make this into a real goodbye. Please come back to me. ‘Cause I don’t want this to be our last chapter, I want this to be a beginning.” he says, voice cracking a little at the end. “Maybe I’m coming on too strong right now, but I don’t care. Because I love you Keith. I love you so fucking much. And I don’t think I can live without you at this point. So just... please come back to me so we can spend the rest of our lives together. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. And I think you want that too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Keith thought that he was in love with Lance before tonight, he didn’t know what this was. He was feeling things deeper than he’d ever thought possible. He didn’t know you could love someone so intensely that nothing in existence could make it go away. Not distance, not time, nothing. This reality could cease to exist right now and he would still be in love with Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising his hand to card his fingers through Lance’s soft, brown hair, he says “There is nothing I want more in this Universe than to wake up like this next to you every morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the smile Lance gives him in return is so genuine, so soft, so incandescently happy, that Keith falls in love all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They share one last long, sweet kiss before going to sleep tangled up in each other's arms, and in the morning, leaving will be just about the hardest thing Keith has ever had to do in his life. But he will do everything to stay alive, because coming back to Lance... Oh, it will feel more like coming home than he ever felt by coming back to some place he once lived. Because Lance is his home. And he wants to be a home for Lance too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>